Wild Brawl 4
'''Wild Brawl 4 '''is a fighting video game based on Super Smash Bros series and sequal to Wild Brawl 3. It is released on Nintendo Wii U and 3DS. Gameplay Animals (Playable Characters) from the first game North American Animals * American Bison * Bald Eagle * Golden Eagle * Grizzly Bear * Polar Bear * Mountain Lion * Bobcat * Grey Wolf * Coyote * Striped Skunk * North American Raccoon * American Mink * North American Beaver * Wolverine * American Badger * Black-Tailed Prairie Dog * Black-Tailed Jackrabbit * Virginia Opossum * Canada Goose * Wild Turkey * Blue Jay * Northern Cardinal * Great Horned Owl * Greater Roadrunner * Red-Tailed Hawk * White-Tailed Deer * Roosevelt Elk * Alaskan Moose * Woodland Caribou * Muskox * Rocky Mountain Bighorn Sheep * Mountain Goat * Pronghorn * Mustang Horse * Nine-Banded Armadillo * American Alligator * Western Diamondback Rattlesnake * Desert Tortoise * Pacific Walrus * Hooded Seal * Humpback Whale * Narwhal * Giant Pacific Octopus *American Black Bear *Kodiak Bear *Red Wolf *California Ground Squirrel *Eastern Screech Owl *Snowy Owl *Northern Goshawk *Southern Grasshopper Mouse *Northern Short-Tailed Shrew *Copperhead *Alligator Snapping Turtle *Gila Monster *Regal Horned Lizard *North American River Otter *North American Porcupine *Western Spotted Skunk *Northern Fur Seal *Arctic Fox *Great Blue Heron *Snowy Egret *Greater Sage Grouse *Sharp-Tailed Grouse *Beluga Whale *Mule Deer *Dall's Sheep *American Robin *Eastern Bluebird *Red-Winged Blackbird *Northern Mockingbird *Anna's Hummingbird *Steller's Sea Lion *Feral Cat *Canada Lynx *Sandhill Crane *Turkey Vulture *Mallard *American Flamingo *Roseate Spoonbill *Anhinga *Cooper's Hawk *Harris' Hawk *Osprey *White-Nosed Coati *Eastern Grey Squirrel *Eastern Chipmunk *Sea Otter *Pileated Woodpecker *Cottonmouth *American Bullfrog *North Atlantic Right Whale *Long-Beaked Common Dolphin *Atlantic Spotted Dolphin *Atlantic Sailfish *Green Sea Turtle *West Indian Manatee South American Animals * Jaguar * White-Headed Capuchin * Capybara * Spectacled Caiman * Greater Rhea * Giant Otter * Red-Bellied Piranha * Green Anaconda * Boa Constrictor * Guanaco * Andean Condor * Giant Anteater * Southern Tamandua *Vicuna *Ocelot *Jaguarundi *Tufted Capuchin *Common Marmoset *Baird's Tapir *Brown-Throated Sloth *Kinkajou *Toco Toucan *Scarlet Macaw *Blue and Gold Macaw *Eyelash Viper *Green Tree Boa *Green Iguana *Golden Dart Frog *Cane Toad *Harpy Eagle *King Vulture *Southern Rockhopper Penguin *Magellanic Penguin *Magnificent Frigatebird *Bull Shark *Keel-Billed Toucan *Military Macaw *Hyacinth Macaw *Yellow-Headed Amazon *Chilean Flamingo *Common Vampire Bat *Margay *Red Howler *Common Spider Monkey *Giant Armadillo *Galapagos Tortoise *Blue-Footed Booby *Maned Wolf *Bushdog *Strawberry Dart Frog *Blue Poison Dart Frog *Red-Eyed Tree Frog *Arapaima European Animals * Wild Boar * Red Fox * European Pine Marten * Stoat * Brown Rat * Peregrine Falcon * Common Raven * Common Barn Owl * Common Buzzard * Western Capercaillie * Black Grouse * Mute Swan * Red-Backed Shrike *Red Deer *European Wildcat *Iberian Lynx *Ring-Necked Pheasant *European Badger *European Hare *European Hedgehog *Wisent *Alpine Ibex *Eurasian Eagle Owl *Northern Pike *Harbor Seal *Harbor Porpoise *Sprem Whale *Wels Catfish *Great Grey Owl *Chamois *European Fallow Deer *Common Magpie *Carrion Crow *Common Toad *European Rabbit *Common Starling *Atlantic Puffin *European Herring Gull Asian Animals * Bengal Tiger * Snow Leopard * Indian Elephant * Giant Panda * Sloth Bear * Gharial * Komodo Dragon * Indian Peafowl * Indian Rhinoceros * Bornean Orangutan * Toque Macaque * Golden Jackal * Caracal * Dhole * Malayan Tapir * Indian Grey Mongoose * Reticulated Python * King Cobra *Siberian Tiger *Fishing Cat *Indian Leopard *Red Panda *Japanese Macaque *Grey Langur *White-Handed Gibbon *Proboscis Monkey *Sambar Deer *Blackbuck *Wild Water Buffalo *Yak *Markhor *Persian Onager *Przewalski's Horse *North Sulawesi Babirusa *Sumatran Rhinoceros *Golden Pheasant *Demoiselle Crane *Chinese Giant Salamander *Sumatran Tiger *Red-Crowned Crane *Chinese Pangolin *Black Stork *Desert Hedgehog *Malayan Sun Bear *Asiatic Black Bear *Teledu *Binturong *Bharal *Gaur *Tibetan Antelope *Bactrian Camel *Mugger Crocodile *Large Flying Fox *Philippine Tarsier *Steller's Sea Eagle African Animals * African Elephant * Reticulated Giraffe * Plains Zebra * Blue Wildebeest * Thomson's Gazelle * Impala * Greater Kudu * Gemsbok * Topi * African Lion * African Leopard * Cheetah * Common Chimpanzee * Western Lowland Gorilla * Olive Baboon * Common Ostrich * Helmeted Guineafowl * Secretary Bird * Ruppell's Vulture * Common Warthog * Meerkat * Honey Badger * Cape Hunting Dog * Spotted Hyena * Cape Buffalo * Black Mamba * Gaboon Viper * Common Hippopotamus * White Rhinoceros * Dromedary * Crested Porcupine * Aardvark * Ground Pangolin * Nile Crocodile * Jackson's Chameleon * Ring-Tailed Lemur * Fossa *Black Rhinoceros *Pygmy Hippopotamus *Masai Giraffe *Okapi *Grevy's Zebra *African Bullfrog *Banded Mongoose *African Rock Python *Puff Adder *Lappet-Faced Vulture *Martial Eagle *Marabou Stork *Shoebill *Grey Crowned Crane *Striped Hyena *Western Bongo *Hartebeest *Nyala *Serval *Fennec Fox *Black-Backed Jackal *Vervet *Mandrill *Gelada *Mountain Gorilla *Nile Monitor *Veiled Chameleon *Coquerel's Sifaka *African Civet *Common Genet *African Grey Parrot *White Stork *Sitatunga *Common Eland *Sable Antelope *Grant's Gazelle *Scimitar-Horned Oryx *Forest Buffalo *Yellow Mongoose *Bat-Eared Fox *Ethiopian Wolf *Zorilla *Rock Hyrax *Vulturine Gueniafowl *African Harrier Hawk *Verreaux's Eagle *African Fish Eagle *Southern Ground Hornbill *Red River Hog *Patas Monkey *Hamadryas Baboon *Tigerfish *Cape Cobra *Aye-Aye *Mongoose Lemur *Panther Chameleon Australian Animals * Red Kangaroo * Koala * Dingo * Emu * Tasmanian Devil * Tiger Quoll * Platypus * Short-Beaked Echidna * Australian Magpie * Southern Cassowary * Coastal Taipan * Perentie * Bottlenose Dolphin * Great White Shark *Eastern Grey Kangaroo *Red-Necked Wallaby *Saltwater Crocodile *Kea *Laughing Kookaburra *Hooded Pitohui *Common Wombat *Numbat *Thorny Devil *Frilled Lizard *Tiger Snake *Southern Blue-Ringed Octopus *Box Jellyfish *Tiger Shark *Great Hammerhead *Great Barracuda *Common Brushtail Possum *Kakapo *Budgerigar *Sulphur-Crested Cockatoo *Southern Brown Kiwi *Wedge-Tailed Eagle *White-Bellied Sea Eagle *Mudskipper *Banded Sea Krait *Blacktip Reef Shark Antarctic Animals * King Penguin * Adelie Penguin * Leopard Seal * Brown Skua * Southern Elephant Seal * Killer Whale * Colossal Squid *Blue Whale *Crabeater Seal *Emperor Penguin *Gentoo Penguin *Northern Rockhopper Penguin *Chinstrap Penguin *Antarctic Minke Whale *Cuvier's Beaked Whale New Animals (Playable Characters) North American Animals *Black-Footed Ferret *Ringtail *Grey Fox *Wild Burro *Collared Peccary *Southern Flying Squirrel *Chuckwalla *Beaded Lizard *Brown Pelican *Wood Duck *Canvasback *Hooded Merganser *Trumpeter Swan *American Goldfinch *Black-Capped Chickadee *Whooping Crane *Arctic Tern South American Animals *Geoffroy's Spider Monkey *Black Spider Monkey *Pygmy Marmoset *Emperor Tamarin *Golden Lion Tamarin *Brazilian Porcupine *Hoatzin *Waved Albatross *Marine Iguana European Animals *Greylag Goose *European Roe Deer *European Mouflon *Alpine Marmot *Common Cuckoo *Song Thrush *European Red Squirrel Asian Animals *Great Indian Hornbill *Mandarin Duck *Phillippine Eagle *Slow Loris *Clouded Leopard *Burmese Python *Nilgai *Chital *Chousingha *Sichuan Takin African Animals *Roan Antelope *Red Lechwe *White-Eared Kob *Waterbuck *Springbok *Gerenuk *Bushbuck *Bontebok *Zebra Duiker *Klipspringer *Great White Pelican *Lammergeier *Somali Wild Ass *Mantled Guereza *Zandibar Red Colobus *Bonobo Australian Animals *Sugar Glider *Tuatara *Whale Shark *Shortfin Mako Shark *Reef Manta Ray *Southern Stingray *Sarcastic Fringehead Antarctic Animals *Wandering Albatross Stages from the first game * East African Savannah * Amazon Rainforest * Indian Swamp * Alaskan Forest * Virginia Forest * Florida Swamp * Bornean Rainforest * Australian Outback * Great Barrier Reef * Arctic Tundra * Antarctic Ice Cap * Sahara Desert * Andean Mountain *Rocky Mountain *American Prairie *Kalahari Desert *Congo Rainforest *Australian Forest *Atlantic Ocean *Chinese Forest *Arizonia Desert *Scottish Forest *British Meadow *Brazilian Swamp *Missisippi River *Mongolian Desert *Montana Forest *Redwood Forest *Japanese Mountain *Okavango Delta *Final Destination New Stages Sequels * Wild Brawl * Wild Brawl 2 * Wild Brawl 3 Category:Video Games Category:Animals